Pandora vs Mephiles
Pandora vs Mephiles is Peep4Life's one hundred and twenty seventh DBX! Description Season 9 Episode 7! Kid Icarus vs Sonic the Hedgehog! It's a battle that's all about lies and deceit as Shadow's eerie shadow takes on the Goddess of Calamity! Who has the most tricks up their sleeves? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Inside Pandora's Labyrinth, an oozing liquid began forming in the middle of the floor. The liquid then took the form of a hedgehog- very closely resembling Shadow. Of course, it was Mephiles. And he was after the Mirror of Truth. Once Iblis was revived, he would rule over the universe in all existing timelines but imagine: an army of dark clones of Shadow, Sonic and Silver? Rather than be just invincible, he would be untouchable. He strolled through the halls, not falling for any traps or illusions as he entered the room of the Mirror of Truth. A ghostly ball descended before him, cutting him off from the mirror. "And what do we have here?" Pandora asked, looking Mephiles up and down. "I'm Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark..." he trudged towards the Goddess of Calamity. "And the Mirror of Truth belongs to me!" he promised, forming a ball of dark energy in his hand. Here we go! ''' Mephiles threw the ball of energy, but it wasn't an attack; it was a teleporter. It engulfed the Mirror of Truth and teleported it back to Mephiles' time. "What?! How ''dare ''you!" Pandora snarled, firing a fireball towards Mephiles. The flames hit, but Mephiles still stood. He then fired a dark sphere of energy at Pandora, who sank into the floor to avoid the damage. Mephiles continued throwing dark spheres at Pandora, who dodged each of them. "Enough of this!" she declared, throwing an explosive projectile at Mephiles. This knocked Mephiles back a few feet, and Pandora flew in to attack range. As she came close though, Mephiles used an energy burst to throw the goddess a good distance away. Mephiles then opened a hand, and prepared to fire a dark energy spear, which Pandora shifted away from, allowing the energy attack to destroy the wall behind her. Coming back at Mephiles, Pandora used more fireballs, forcing Mephiles to move to a side. Pandora had thrown explosive traps down, flanking Mephiles and therefore connecting with some explosive damage. Pandora then flew into Mephiles as hard as possible, tackling him to the ground, but still he got back up. "How is that possible?" Pandora wondered, circling Mephiles, who was throwing several dark energy spheres up at Pandora. The goddess flew straight up, before throwing several fireballs down on Mephiles, who vanished into the floor to avoid impact. He resurfaced behind Pandora, firing a dark energy spear into her back. She crashed down, bouncing off the floor but recovering to throw several columns of fireballs at Mephiles. He used an energy repulse again, this time in defence to send the attacks back at Pandora. The goddess of deceit tried to dodge, but her attacks were too quick and blasted her to the ground. Mephiles then walked slowly towards her, opening his hand to reveal a larger ball of dark energy. He threw it Pandora's way, and there was an almighty explosion, but when the dust settled, Pandora was nowhere to be seen. "What?" Mephiles wondered, but he found his answer when the goddess came through the floor to smack him in the chest. "Uughh!" Mephiles grunted, but incredibly, he stayed on his feet. He attempted another repulse attack, but Pandora flew out of range and threw down several fireballs. The attacks bounced off Mephiles, knocking him to a knee. Pandora then laid an explosive trap behind Mephiles and tried to knock him into it. As she flew in, Mephiles took the form of gas and managed to float harmlessly away from the assault. Pandora then crashed into her own trap, dealing some serious damage. She then turned around and into a hard shot from a dark sphere off Mephiles. But she returned an attack in kind, blasting him with a giant fireball fuelled by her rage for the being. As Mephiles bounced off the floor, Pandora threw several explosions at him to send him even further away. This was done to ensure her next attack had ample time to develop. She began charging a fireball, letting it grow in size and strength through her hatred. Mephiles stood back up, seeing the attack being charged. He took out to Chaos Emeralds, and allowed them to float overhead as several Mephiles clones surrounded the area. "What's going on!?" Pandora exclaimed, seeing the extent of the illusions. She roared in anger, turning around and firing the fireballs at however many clones that she could. One by one they fell, but none were the real Mephiles. He had left one Chaos Emerald on the scene, which Pandora approached. The glow of the emerald then grew harsh, due to Mephiles' manipulation of its power. Pandora's vision became obscured, so she didn't even see Mephiles reform behind her. He opened his hand again, firing a much, much more powerful energy spear, which cut through Pandora. Mephiles laughed maniacally, while Pandora's roars permeated the room. "NOOOO!" she screeched, as her ghostly form disintegrated. Mephiles then ceased his attack and reclaimed the emerald. "Now, Chaos Emerald: it is time for the final curtain call." '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Mephiles!Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Sonic Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Evil vs Evil Themed DBX